


Paras ja Ainoa Ystävä

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Hurmaava Psykopaatti ja Pimeyden Viettelemä Pelastaja [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Hätääntynyt uikutus ja tuskainen vikinä saivat hymyn leviämään kivusta huolimatta pojan huulille, Tom oli tullut hänen avukseen.





	Paras ja Ainoa Ystävä

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäsuositus: K-11
> 
> Tyylilaji: AU, draama, preslash
> 
> Henkilöt: Tom Riddle jr. ja Harry
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 028. Lapset ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 2: "Oma lääke"

 

 

 

**Paras ja ainoa ystävä**

 

Harry hieroi takaraivoaan, hän saattoi tuntea, kuinka kuhmu kasvoi siihen pään osuttua asvalttiin hänen kaatuessaan. Hätääntynyt uikutus ja tuskainen vikinä saivat hymyn leviämään kivusta huolimatta pojan huulille, Tom oli tullut hänen avukseen. Harry käänsi päätään varovasti ja katseli lumoutuneena, kuinka hänen paras ja ainoa ystävänsä sai kivet hyökkäämään kiusaajia kohti kuin näkymättömien käsien heittäminä.

 

 

He pystyivät molemmat tekemään mahdottomasta mahdollista, ainakin osittain. Se ei kuitenkaan estänyt muita lapsia kiusaamasta heitä, etenkin jos he joskus sattuivat olemaan yksin ja silloinkin kiusaajia oli joukko. Harva uskalsi hyökätä heidän kimppuunsa yksi yhtä vastaan, koska silloin Harrykin heikosta näöstään ja hintelästä olemuksestaan huolimatta pystyi pitämään puolensa. Tom oli heistä kahdesta fyysisesti vahvempi, mutta erikoistaidoiltaan he olivat melko tasaveroisia.

 

 

Yhdessä he harjoittelivat erikoisia lahjojaan, suunnittelivat tulevaisuutta ja sitä kuinka he kostaisivat kiusaajilleen, niin etteivät nämä koskaan unohtaisi sitä. He pitivät toistensa painajaiset poissa, kun johtajatar ja muu henkilökunta olivat kutsuneet manaajan jälleen kerran karkottamaan riivaajia heistä. He hoivasivat toisiaan, kun hullujenhuoneesta tullut lääkäri oli kokeillut jotain kamalista hoitokeinoistaan heihin. Ja he juhlivat tyynysodalla sitä, että he saivat pysyä yhdessä, kun pariskunnat luopuivat aina aikeistaan yksittäisen pojan adoptoimiseen.

 

 

Useimmat luulivat heitä kaksosiksi, niin samannäköisiä he olivat. Jopa orpokodin henkilökuntakin unohti välillä sen, että he olivat tulleet taloon eri tilanteissa ja eri aikaa. Usein Harrystakin tuntui, että heidän välillään oli side kuten kaksosilla, joka teki heistä erottamattomat. Mutta, kun sidettä tutki paremmin, se oli jotain paljon kauniimpaa ja vahvempaa kuin perheside. Siteen ansiosta he saattoivat luottaa toisiinsa maailmassa, jossa kehenkään ei muuten voinut luottaa.

 

 

Kiusaajat olivat viimein päättäneet paeta paikalta, jolloin Harry tehosti kostoa osaltaan. Neljän kiusaajan henkselit katkesivat yllättäen ja pojat kaatuivat kasaksi pihalle suoraan johtajattaren ikkunan eteen housut kintuissa. Tom kääntyi Harryn puoleen ja virnisti leveästi, nuo neljä olisivat seuraavat kaksi viikkoa arestissa, ja kaksikko ehtisi kehittelemään uusia tapoja antaa kiusaajien maistaa omaa lääkettään.

 


End file.
